I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel tetrahydrophthalimide derivative which has excellent herbicidal activity and selectivity.
II. Description of the Related Art
The herbicidal activity of the tetrahydrophthalimide derivatives is well-known in the art. For example, Japanese Patent Disclosure (Kokai) Nos. 163365/82 and 110566/83 disclose the tetrahydrophthalimide derivatives having herbicidal activity, which are represented by the formula [A] and [B], respectively.
However, some of the known tetrahydrophthalimide derivatives do not have satisfactory herbicidal activity. The other known tetrahydrophthalimide derivatives do not have satisfactory selectivity. That is, when the herbicide comprising the derivative is applied to the crops and weeds, not only the weeds, but also the crops may be damaged. Thus, the safety of the herbicide is not good.